Life of a space nomad
by Simonana
Summary: After PP, a man was on his way to explore the space, he didnt await to find it that crowded. Complete. One-shot.


**Here a little idea of the aftermath of our poor space nomad, in space that isnt anything as he imagined it.**

 **Its a one shot so read and enjoy. ^^**

I believed it.

I truly believed, you know.

I truly did.

I believed that being a space nomad, the most exciting thing would be a solar flare catching me off guard or that the most dangerous thing would be watching the birth of a black hole up too close for my own good. That the most frustrating thing would be being lost inside a gas giant.

How could I have possible known?

How should I known that there would be lot more danger and excitement out there than it is good for one health?

How should have I even guessed there is galaxy full of life? Actually three, even more probably.

Believe me, my dear. I was all but ready to live alone and in peace the rest of my days. For good or the bad I didnt get either of those.

So, I should start my tale at the beginning. I... will admit today and now that I was happy earth didnt get destroyed back then. I hang a bit around spying, too curious to see how the world is moving on with out me, and being the self preservation master I am, I developed skills that would ensure my life and existence in the harsh empty space.

Of course developing the ability to make natural portals were a great attribute too. Well, being crashed between a hard place and a rock,a really mean rock causing you great deal of pain by the smallest of touches, helped too.

Anyway, I was set once having a hidden lair with the most of my collected treasures, a place I could return to sleep in and recover, my hidden sanctuary to which I could make portals to return to at any moment and from anywhere. It didnt have the greatness of my once home and I didnt like the fact of where it was, green swirling skies are just not my thing. I am picky you see. Dont take it wrong I do love green, just not that green and not as mu sky to wake up to. I like my humanity regardless of some hero badgers believes I dont have a shared of it in me.

I set out on my journey. Flying was way too slow of method to use for space travel, so teleportation was next. A few tries and soon I was able to reach any star in my view. It was breath taking. I could move by distance too, which I did.

I made discovers, I observed up close things any space fascinated person would kill for. I had a bucket list of things to make any astronomy lover jealous of me. I found planets, dead ones, or gas giants, never liked asteroids. Explored the nebula cloud, and when bored I would do several things at once.

And then when I lost most feeling of the passage of time I found it.

A planet with a atmosphere and weather patterns. Of course the sole idea of making it my new home was quite attractive. So I landed.

Then, well then I spoke the first words of a human on another planet. ''Chocolate cookies! Did I went mad and crazy from being alone?!'' I had good reason to believe it. I was surrounded by beautiful woods. Green plants and bushes, pine trees, blueberry cupcakes I missed pine trees. It looked so earth like boring I just stood in place blinking. The air was breathable too, another actually impossible thing. It was too much like earth it was … I deducted that maybe my subconsciousness was tired and tried to trick me into turning. The air must be pure poison and pulling even one of it would be causing me so much damage to my lungs I would risk truly dying.

So I resisted the urge of walking around as a human. It was so hard, the blue skies didnt help me resist the desire either. It was several minutes and beside a river bank I just gave in. Making a portal to fall back into if I do get poisoned from breathing, because even if I did give into this probably suicide impulse I was not planning to die that day.

I morphed. It felt so good. I still wore the suit, and looked really out the place. I could care less, first time in mounts, was it over a year by that point? It didnt matter to me I felt wind against my skin enjoyed the water under my fingers. I felt childish. It was such a strange emotion as I nearly forgot how this feeling of amazement and wonderment truly felt. All that from the all but boring pine woods beside a river. Being deprived from it I barely noticed how much I longed for this view. It felt all sort of right to engulf my self in it.

I actually planned to just go for a swim, right then. Life never treated me with kindness for too long. Humans. There were humans stepping out the woods with staffs pointed at me. I would have believed I somehow ended up in Canada if not for those humans weird armor and words they were calling out to me.

The staffs were some sort of weapon, later I found out it was clearly non earth weapon. But the hissing of the energy build up and their determination in their eyes I could see they were meant for killing the living. I raised my hands.

Kre, kre they called to each other like they were some angry birds. I could fight them, but... I was a tiny bit of drunk on my overjoyed feeling, so I followed them. Curiosity driving me. The science mind of mine was eating the information up, having a field day.

Half a hour of walk, hands bond by a rope, ha a rope from all things. I could phrase out of it mid sleep. A part of me was questioning my own sanity, but even with lost marbles the curiosity was winning out. This was exciting.

Anyway, I digress. Half a hour of walk and there was a settlement. Primitive but alive with so much people, children. Interesting enough they didnt looked at me with hate or fear some did but it wasnt nearly as many as I would await. I spied a few who looked at me with pity or simply curiosity. Not the type of reaction I awaited for someone who nearly destroyed earth. It would make sense if I was truly not at earth. A bit hard to accept yet.

Yet being the operational word here. We entered the palace. That was a palace to my taste, grandiose, gold and luxurious everywhere where you looked. I was forced to knee. I found this all amusing. Paranoid how I am, I checked for a brief moment if I could still use my powers, I could. Happy with it I hummed waiting to see what going to happen next. Guess what, I saw a goodness.

A dream.

A fantasy.

A hallucination.

What ever it was I didnt want it to stop.

There in front of me a woman with red hair sliding around her face stood. Her expression of self confidence and important just being accented by the chose of wardrobe. Golden bikini top with blue jeweler added with a silk like skirt reaching to the floor. Cut up all the way to her hips on both sides, showing her legs with each motion. My heart stopped for a few moments there. She was so alike to... who was I kidding. She was like a ten years younger Maddy. My Maddy. She asked me something and I just kept staring at her my jaw hung open. The eyes flashed golden and I was taken out my trance of worshiping her and her outfit. The eyes were a dark blue hinting to a violet color but in a unnatural way they flashed golden. This was not my Maddy, not the one stolen from me by Jack... but she could be her twin sister how much they looked alike. How identical they seamed. She spoke again and a ugly voice ruined the perfection of her. What was the echo in it? I couldnt sense any presence there.

She looked angry, then it dimmed to me I didnt really understood the language she spoke. So I replied by introducing myself. That didnt went well. She raised her hand as if to stop me speaking only it wasnt a hand gesture, to stop me speaking.

That hurt. The golden glove shone and my brain felt like being melted and ripped by it. I couldnt use my powers, it was too hard to concentrate. Nearly paralyzing. I could feel her emotion, the enjoyment pulled out of my pain and a underlining sadness and entrapped. Did I screamed or begged or did she grow bored. I have no idea. She stopped and I fell on my arms, breathing heavily.

I was angry.

This was a joke by the universe, the fate sick entertainment to let me get killed by a woman who looked like the love of my life. I am a self preservation master. She raised my chin and repeated the words. Tokra something. Well she could flash her eyes golden I could do the same thing and flashed them red. She was taken aback for a second and it was my turn to smile I morphed the ropes thrown to the side. No, no I wouldnt just shot her. I will show her how it feels to have your brain melted. It would be her punishment for betraying me. For abandoning me.

Causing harm to her was... twisted? Anger filled? Cutting ties with the past? I dont know I wasnt thinking straight. I sank my claws into her brain. Duplicates covering me from her guards fire. I noted those weapons were effective enough to hurt ghost. I focused my intangible hand moved inside her head and the eyes flashed golden again. I noticed something. A parasite of some kind a big snake shaped thing moving and trying to bite on the hand. Of course intangibility is one best friend.

The fight between rage, anger and curiosity,love flickered inside me. She kicked at me screamed some more words. It was getting too loud, and I took us both upstairs. Throwing her down beside a golden coffin, it was a not a coffin but I was close as I found out later. I watched her for a few moments she looked up and pure anger and wish for my destruction was the only thing in her eyes. It made her eyes ugly. I over shadowed her. Or at least I attempted. One mind fail to my control so easy, the second one didnt. It was a powerful mind with so much darkness and evil in it.

I was pushed out, that moment I knew what I had to do. In the next moments I was seeing Maddy being overshadowed by a evil ghost pushing her hand against her will. Waiting to be saved by me. I reached into her mind once more, a personal shield was risen and I could feel great pain in my hand as it run around my outstretched arm. It didnt stop me. In a swift motion intangible fingers wrapped around the parasite and phrasing it just as easily out her mind. The shield fail. The parasite was wriggling helplessly in my white glowed hand. The woman looked up at me. She was shaking, tears rolled down her cheeks. Fear, relief and joy reflected in her eyes. She pointed to the parasite in my hand and uttered the first words I understood.

''Kill it. ''

I obeyed.

I was sure what ever she said to me with that face I would have probably done it with out a question asked.

Red ecto flames made the parasite screech out in pain. It was to be awaited it was burning alive. Once it was nothing but ash we heard heavy urgent slamming into the stone door of the room.

I lazily looked back at it. How should I deal with them. Suddenly arms wrapped around me. My head snapped back to be face to face with this blueish violet eyes. Adoration.

And then I was positive I must have died somewhere along the way. Why? Because...then...and then she kissed me. While I was having fangs, red glowing eyes, blue skin and floating a few centimeters off the floor, white cape dancing on a non existing wind. It wasnt just a kiss, she poured all her feelings into it.

I?

What do you think did I do? I am sure your brain can conclude it.

I returned the kiss. The doors slammed open and still holding me in her arms she gave a ugly glare to the soldiers who had they staffs pointed at me. I have no idea when my hands wrapped around her protectively. She called something out. Jaffar again the kre... Apparently they were doubtful as they eyed me and then her. She looked furious her hand outstretched and that glove shot out slamming one of the soldiers against the walls. I saw drops of blood on the wall where the mans head collided with the stone.

I didnt need to understand the language to clearly understand her challenging her soldiers to disobey her. They kneed in front of her. One more word from her and they left like one. Dragging the fainted... or was he dead solider out.

''What now?''

I asked her showing her my teeth. I awaited what ever emotion that driven her to dispel by now and the fear of a ghost to settle in. I did looked scary. Ghost feared my power and humans would tremble. She?

No she didnt do either.

She kissed me, again. I pushed her away. I was weak one moment by a second time would be cheating to the life of my life. I couldnt just go after any red head that had the same air of determination around her even with make up smeared up from her own tears. Even if she tugged on my heart with the beat of her eyelashes.

''Thank you. You saved me.''

I raised a eyebrow.

''I am free after so long. I am free. ''

She came closer to me.

''I … dream of a day when someone will free me. ''

She wrapped her arms around my neck. She was looking with the most adorable eyes at me. I wanted them to hate me. I wanted them to disgust me. I didnt know what to do with such eyes pointed at me.

''I only did it because you look alike my beloved. Dont imagine it being any form of kindness. ''

Her fingers caressed my cheek. It was such a gentle touch I nearly melted into it.

''And where is your beloved I look alike now?''

Those words hurt. She smiled softly. My hurt must have been reflected on my face, as she spoke once more.

''I love you. ''

She kissed me once more.

'' I am only using you, I do not love you. I am using you like a common lady from the street. Because of your looks. You are nothing to me.''

I wanted her to hate me, because if she kept on showering me with such love I would crumble.

''I am free, free to do anything I want. I will just find a way to wriggle myself into your heart then. My savior. ''

She had the same determination as the ghost hunting mother I knew from earth. Same air of getting what she set her goal. Be it hunting down a dangerous ghost, being mother of the year for her children. Or simply push the understanding of science further forward. Even her voice sounded just as beautiful.

It was so easy to fail, so easy to give in. Maple pancakes I was alone for who knows how long even longer with out love and less then two hours ago I was nothing more then a wandering soul, a space nomad thinking about turning a planet into his new home.

Somewhere along the way I switched to my human side. She didnt lost a beat.

The pillow talk was one of the kind.

I woke up to a morning blue sky. No green, but blue. I wondered for a moment if I did died and was in heaven.

'' Whats your name? ''

Her fingers played with my hair, it was mesmerizing. I felt like a spoiled cat. What happened to my cat I do wonder. I was about to start purring, just like she would when I would pet her for hours. The dreading feeling that it will abruptly end was deeply knotted in me. Life wasnt this long this good for me. I better ruin it myself before it gets ruined on his own.

''Vlad Masters...and Vlad Plasmius for the other one. Whats yours my goodness? ''

I tried to make her hate me by telling her honestly all the evil I did. Well evil by my little badger standards. Apparently by the standards of the galaxy I was far from actual evil. I was ranking somewhere along the baby evil. Scratching the surface. She told me what her parasite did, and... I had to admit she went thought much darker past then me. Suffering lots more.

She told me from the parasite memory that was inside her, that a bit over 500 years ago, this parasite abducted humans from earth, and she was a descended from one of those humans. The goodness hand picked the future host for herself. It could be, that she was in a way a far relative of Maddy.

I tried reasoning with her, explaining the main difference between her and me was I did it on my own free will, she was forced. She beat and shot down each of my arguments. I wouldnt be able to harm her.

She won by saying something that made me believe and hope. I must have grown soft...

''We both earned a second chance to start over. Would you like to start over together with me. ''

''A second chance...Maybe thats all I ever needed? ''

It must have been because of the time spend in space alone, I was thinking too much in that time. Maybe too much. Maybe just enough to reach out for this offer.

Days passed and she played to be the god, and I played right hand, soon her husband. We even had a wedding and the play house children game, slowly became our truth, it was our home, my home. I tried on a few times to shoo her away by being a jerk...but somehow I failed. My plans get so easily stopped even a teenager playing hero was able to stop my evil plots each time. Of course I had no chance against a goodness, a intelligent woman and a quick learner.

We started to improve our peoples lives, and she teach me about the galaxy. The parasite with big enough egos to believe they are gods. And they couldnt even float to back up that claim.

She was a minor goodness having claim over a few planets, only one inhabited. By working for another more powerful pretend to be god she mostly had peace.

She taught me about their technology too, our people were having schools and hospitals and had improved crops production. Mostly by my genius self. One of those times I ended up helping a calf like creature to give birth. That was a interesting day. It was simple being their all might ruler.

What can I say, those two years I lived in paradise. I ruled our people with strong hand improving their lives and ensuring they stopped living like beggars. Of course I only did so, so I didnt have to walk the streets and see them like that. For that they loved me, they made a statue of me with my family all on their own.

And yes the most important thing in my heaven.

My family. My beloved wife and our son.

I was never more content and happier in our palace.

Than first things happened. Ra had fallen.

This made my goodness nervous. If war break out she wouldnt be able to fake her identity in front of the others more powerful beings. So we made escape plans, yet again we both feared for the well being of our people, yet neither of us voiced it aloud. They needed a lot of work to get done. They just started to be more than just a bunch of stinking humans. Soap production was my favorite. Time passed and everything appeared to settle down.

Too soon I assumed that maybe things wouldnt turn out ugly. The betray of the first prime of Apophis echoed strongly. We tried to lay low, for our son sake. Things went well enough for us. We managed to avoid most of the trouble. I had a happy family life while the galaxy was changing and the old ways were failing apart all around us.

Anubis was another story all together. He wanted me and my son. Being halfa was something he wanted to study. It was cruel, fast and devastating. He invaded our home, with his super solider killed my wife and kidnapped me and my son. He let me watch when he destroyed my people. Bombing them from the air. I lost everything. I was furious and yet I bow my head to anything he wanted all for the sake to have him not touch my son.

What should I do else?

Her last words were to keep our child safe.

My son was the only thing left to me. My only reason to hung onto sanity. With out him I would have lost any drive to live. The pain would be too much for me to handle. Or maybe I would still lived on, trying to find something positive in this tragedy. I am clingy, I cling to being alive.

I dont know how much time passed but the time as a lab rat was more of a blur than anything else. He forced me beside playing a lab rat to play the inventor once he caught me trying to escape by building a machine from scarps and plates, it was meant to short circle the shield holding me in place. Based on his ideas I was tasked to make him the things. I did as he wished making him a mind reading probe, and then trying to make their ship compatible with the new technology. Obtaining from the alien race. Apparently he was happy with my work, the lab rat experiences eased up, I was working lot faster than the others, well being able to be in ten places at once helped.

I couldnt idly sit back. I worked on new escape plans. In the knowledge bases I obtained I guessed that maybe to escape him all I had to do is go to another galaxy. So plans were settled and my son and me managed the escape. Well..I did kinda blow up a planet as my revenge. Not pleased that those damned sg1 got to kill Anubis before me. It didnt matter. On a way to another galaxy in a stolen ship life looked up a bit. It took us twelve weeks to get to this new place.

No one told me in this knew galaxy lived blue life sucking beings. I tried to make my life there for a while. It didnt work out. After a not so nice experience of nearly dying by being feed on I used last of my strength to make a duplicate to overshadow the attacker and take back what belonged to me...and apparently a lot more than that. I looked a lot younger, decided enough was enough I left the Pegasus galaxy for the milky way.

I keep on improving my ship, and at that point I had the cloaking down to a art, which meant I didnt have to make it invisible and intangible on my own powers. My son and I visited some planets and hid under some hoods and it wanst all to bad. He was curious and intelligent he had his mother hair, with my crystal blue eyes and strong self preservation talent. I was proud on how well he was growing up. Then the Ori came.

Religion fanatics. I only liked the religion that worshiped me and my family. All the others were a thorn in the eye. They had powers, powers to actually fight off even ghost blast, at least those priest of those religion had. I had to flip a coin to decide which one I hated more, the book of origin or the wraith worshiper.

The Ori ship destroyed my ship when I was trading for food on a planet, for a moment I was sure my son was dead. He wasnt he took one of the modified gliders, working on voice recognition. Such a bright boy. Reminded me of little badger way back in a another life time.

With nothing else to lose, I decide to return to Earth, it was what 14 years? The iris had no effect on me. So invisible and intangible I walked in. I showed my son the next few weeks around the earth. I was confused as to where were those statues of the world hero and why there was no information about the asteroid which I nearly by miscalculation destroyed earth with. Anubis was such a copy cat, taking that idea from me. HIs whole kind wasnt nothing but copy cats.

Anyway, exploring my old mansion I was surprised to see it was the same like I left it. Untouched. In the zone, well I found the answer apparently the hero wasnt able to shoulder the whole world on his own and ended up causing the whole world to forget about ghost even exciting, expect the small group of people he trusted.

If I had known I would have returned earlier. Preferable never going to Pegasus, anything in that galaxy wants to kill you, to be truthful I think I got at least 20 extra years from it, still...everything in it tries to kill you with great passion.

But how should I have known?

How could I know that?

So I settled my son in my mansion and everything would have been fine if those annoying parasite infiltrating Earth didnt try to contact me, with which they drag attention from you SGC onto me. We werent even one week settled into our home, my old his new. And I still have to see the little badger and introduce him to my son. I really want to speak to him, clear things up and explain to him that no I am not Like Baal I do not plan world domination by blowing up a city. With a building. He knows if I would go for world domination I would have done it in a sweet contract with each nation singing it way declaring me the overlord.

All I want is to have my son and I watch 14 years of Packers worth I missed out on.

So thats my tale. I made a circle and here I am back on the planet who caused me grief and yet not as much as some others. Yet I can move on because revenge was taken even thought it wasnt by my hand. The cause of my greatest pain is truly dead. I dont have any desire to plot or do anything beside living in peace with my family.

My little badgers name?

Daniel Fenton.

0.o

A white haired man wearing a grey suit was idly sitting in his chair. He looked bored. Eyes trailed up, for several moments it stared at the camera in the room. Before he just as bored started to observe his fingernails.

''What do we do with him? '' A man asked the people sitting on the table in, the cause a briefing dedicated to the man they saw in real time on the monitor.

''If his story is true,we cannot let him go. Worked for Anubis made those mind probes and who knows what else. Plus he did not sound like a saint. He admitted it. ''

'' We should find that lair of his with those treasures.'' The black haired woman offered, before she received pointed looks ''What? '' She was ignored.

''What about his son?''

''We have no idea, we did a sweep of his mansion and grounds and found two hidden laboratories. There is clear sings two people lived in the mansion but thats it. A team is trying to make head and tails of the equipment we found. ''

''Good, Sam I want our people to try to figure what those things are before the IOA demand dips on them.''

''Sir, as far as we can tell they were all build with earth materials with more then ten years ago. Probably 14 to 15 years ago.''

A heavy sigh left the leader of the SGC. He loved his job, but did he really had to deal with...ghost?

''We did found Daniel Fenton.''

''We did? Thats was fast, is it good news? '' The man cheered up at hearing the namesake on the table speak up.

''Actually, it was really easy to find him.'' Daniel continued.

''How so?''

''He works for us.''

Well, isnt that convenient. Again he stared trying to figure if this was in a parallel world or was just his typical day.

''He is working for us? As in …?''

''Area 51, he worked some time under doctor McKay. And is now working at the more sensitive projects of area 51..'' Daniel informed making the man on the head of the table who just nod, just a typical day in his life. '' Well at least he doesnt need extra clearance. I am sure he would be pleased to meet a old friend.''

''Oh maybe he would know more of those ghost zone?''

''Vala, there are no ghosts.''

''Actually...''

''Daniel, there is no way you going to make me believe in ghost. '' Mitchell crossed his arms over his chest, one would think he would be more open minded, he fight aliens on a daily bases and the beings of pure energy were more than once recorded.

''As I wanted to say there is a good chance what he calls ghost and ghost zone is actually a higher plane of existence, and maybe he means the ascended. Or maybe the ghost are just from a shifted dimension like the out of faze with our world. There are many recorded bits in history that do mention ghost or beings with powers like he mentioned.''

''Ghost? As in souls of dead?''

''Ascended are technically souls of dead people, too.''

''What ever it is, maybe this Daniel fellow can give us some answers I want him as fast as possible here. And do not tell him why, until you show him that mans 'tale'. ''

0.o

Danny winced the moment they showed him the security footage. There he was sitting bored and if possible looking younger then before.

''I take it you do know him?''

''….''

''Daniel?''

''Call me Danny, you are Daniel.''

''Fair enough. So...do you know him?''

What was Danny to say at this? After seeing most of the tale Vlad spoke to the cameras he didnt knew what to think. The man moved on? And yet actually didnt? He didnt seam driven by revenge. Yet again this was Vlad. A man so found on making his life difficult. After Danny failed his chances to ever get into NASA thanks to his grades he drowned himself into science.

It was a twist of fate he got into area 51 working on space technology. Some of the items that they brought in were ghost artifacts, or were holding ghost captured. He fought them in silence and kicked them into the ghost zone all the time making sure to not let anyone notice anything. He was keeping his collages and the world safe. There was once a guy who did catch him and in a scary way deduct lot of things about him, Danny had to overshadow him making him believe he fall asleep on his desk and did not just witnessed a ghost alien fighting a human ghost of his collage. He felt guilty doing that to his boss, but he had to protect his secret, and the secrets of ghosts in general.

Today Vlad just walked in and chit chat about it. He should have known things would end this way the day he got to do his own test on the salvaged mind probe. It screamed of Vlads handy work, just like the second asteroid present by Anubis, but he ignored it. Now it turned to bite him in the butt.

He could lie, but if they put him on that lie detector all his secrets would be relived and he would join Vlad in sitting in a bare room. If he didnt lie, he would lose his job, a job he actually loved. It was as close to the stars as he going to get. He secretly dreamed of being part of the SGC personal, maybe even going off world.

Blame everything on Vlad?...What would that make him? The manipulator, a villain? He winced once more. The silence extended long enough.

''Can I talk with him?''

''...Yes.''

''Thank you. ''

0.o

''My little badger you grow up into such a handsome man.''

He rolled his eyes, looking wary of me.

''What are you doing here?''

''You know this is a nice planet to retire to.''

''...Liar. ''

''Fine I admit my diabolic scheme this time is to watch the Packers with my son. Oh have I mentioned to you I have my own son, he is such a clever bundle of joy. You two would so get along, if only by the fact you both are so head set into doing the right thing. I blame that on his mother. She was such a..''

''Eww, if you say one more time she looked like my mom, it will be eww.''

''What are you a teen or grown man?''

''I have my own family and a great job, which you just ruined. They will so fire me for knowing a fruitloop like yourself. Stop chuckling like this is amusing. You are not taking over the world or the galaxy. We will lock you up in a small cell in the basement under my laboratory. Stop laughing I am not joking!''

''Forgive me, I just was reminded why I enjoyed our fights so much back in the day. You are threatening a person asking for asylum. You want to beat me up. You want to throw the first punch. My little badger you become so much like me...''

''I am nothing like you!''

''You are, you arent even considering that I may have changed, that maybe I earned and used a second chance. ''

That changed the little hero expression. He sat down on the other chair and dropped his face. There sat a adult no longer a child. A adult who I knew nothing about, the shadow of the boy I once knew was there but it was that a shadow. Maybe being a true father in a not so safe galaxies made me do it. Maybe it was the belief that my wife would have wanted me to do it. Or maybe I truly did changed?

I reached out and petted Daniel shoulder. He looked up at me a glare of green flashing in warning.

''I have only one question, Danny'' His eyes melted in shock for usage of that name. ''What happened to my cat?''

Maybe the laugh that the hero broke out in was a sing of the ridicules of my question. Maybe it was just shock from ruining his life that was catching up to his sanity. Maybe it was just his way to dealing with me? Maybe just maybe he forgave me?

What ever it was in the end of the day, I could only say that,

I truly believed that the life of a space nomad would be boring, silent and peaceful.

I was proven wrong.

Life just enjoyed throwing me into one adventure after another, and today I can say this.

I truly believe my adventure just started.

But how can I possible know?

How can I possible know what tomorrow brings?

I will have to just live long enough to see it for myself.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading it, reviews makes everyone happy isnt it so?**

 **Sorry for not posting this Friday a chapter for Steam and Cog, internet was down. This Friday it is sure to come along. ^^**


End file.
